Role Reversal
by Bitchen
Summary: "I can top..."


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, okay?

**Warning**: MaleXMale, don't like? Click the 'back' button.

**Note**: Some of you might start yelling "LEO Is A GIRL!" –I don't care, Leo's a male here.

This is just a oneshot, interesting crossover, right? Right.

* * *

><p><strong>Role Reversal<strong>

Trunks opened the door to his apartment and walked in, followed by Leo, he threw his keys on the couch.

Leo sighed, taking off his jacket, "What a night," he complained.

Trunks headed to the kitchen, "You tired?" he called as he opened the fridge and grabbed two water bottles.

"Hmm…not really," he watched Trunks walk back into the living room, then caught the bottle that was thrown at him, "Thanks," Leo opened it and started drinking.

Trunks half-smiled, watching Leo drink water while he drank his own.

Leo threw the bottle in the bin after he finished it, "Delicious!"

Trunks quirked an eyebrow, "It's water, dork,"

Leo smiled, "It's still yummy,"

Trunks blinked, "It's water…it's tasteless."

Leo nodded, "It's always delicious when you're thirsty."

Trunks chuckled, "You're cute…heh," and he noticed that he wiped the smile off Leo's face as he did that, "Oh come on, nothing wrong with being cute?"

"You…you make me feel less of a man…"

Trunks laughed, "Aw…Leo…just because you bottom every time doesn't mean you're not a man. Come here, sweetie…" he opened his arms and reached for Leo.

Leo frowned, and suddenly grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the wall, "You're mocking me…"

Trunks was surprised by the act, but he soon smirked again as Leo spoke, "No no sweetie, I'm not." He cupped Leo's face in his hand then kissed his lips.

Leo groaned in annoyance in his mouth, and then pulled away from the kiss. "You _**are**_…" he repeated.

Trunks snickered, "I'm _**not**_, Leo…you just can't top, it doesn't mean you're not a man…it's not a serious issue,"

Leo furrowed his eyebrows, "I can!" he tightened the grip around the front of Trunks' jacket and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Trunks kissed back, running his hand down Leo's body…then he gave him a nut-squeeze. "Then show me…baby."

Leo blushed, then pulled away, he headed to the bedroom and dragged Trunks with him then pushed him to bed, he watched Trunks' back for a while…then sat on him and started kissing the back of his neck.

"Hmmm…" Trunks closed his eyes, feeling Leo's lips on his neck, "Cut the foreplay, baby…"

Leo was embarrassed; he wanted to take it real slow so he doesn't make any mistakes, but Trunks… "You just can't wait can you?" he pulled up Trunks' shirt and started unbuttoning his pants, he kissed his neck again as he started pulling down his pants and underwear.

Trunks bit his lip, waiting impatiently for Leo's cock, not that he was expecting much.

They were both completely naked now.

Trunks hummed a tune, "I'm waiting…"

"Shut up…" Leo was nervous, but that never stopped him from inserting his fore finger in Trunks' hole, and he gasped as he felt the hotness in the depth of Trunks.

Trunks moaned, "Yeah…more…"

"More?"

Trunks groaned, "Fingers!"

Leo nervously added a second finger, but the moan Trunks made gave him more confidence, he knew he was doing a good job…so far, "You like that?" he said as he started moving his finger in and out of Trunks' entrance.

"Yeah baby…give me more…"

Leo opened the drawer and quickly grabbed some lube.

Trunks moaned louder as he felt wet fingers in him, "You're a quick bitch…"

"I said shut up…" Leo sat up to his knees, lubing his cock and watching Trunks' needy entrance, he bit his lower lip as he held Trunks' waist and inserted the base in…

Trunks snickered, "Get it on…baby, you're not gonna hurt me…"

Leo then pushed it deeper, and moaned, it was hot…so hot, hotter than Trunks' mouth, he loved it…really loved it. "You're…so hot…"

"Ohh…harder Leo….harder…" Trunks demanded.

"You're gonna be okay…?" Leo asked.

Trunks smiled, "Yeah sweetie…just do it…fuck me like an animal…just like I do—FUCK baby…" he moaned as Leo slammed in him again. "That's what I'm talkin' about…"

Leo increased the speed, and leaned forward, then started kissing Trunks' neck again; he then bit at the skin.

Trunks moaned louder as he felt Leo's teeth on his neck, and his cock stroking his area, he screamed in pleasure.

Satisfaction washed over Leo as he heard the blissful sounds Trunks was making, he started to thrust faster and harder…and it only made Trunks scream louder.

Trunks reached behind him and grabbed Leo's ass and squeezed it, "I'm coming baby…touch me…"

Leo moaned as he felt Trunks' hand, then took Trunks' cock in his hand and started jerking him.

"Oh FUCK Leo…I love you" he moaned in pleasure, over and over, he dug his nails roughly against Leo's butt as he came hard in Leo's hand.

Leo screamed as he felt Trunks' nails almost breaking his skin, and without any warning, he came inside of him.

"Ah fuck…!" Trunks widened his eyes, then smiled and started panting. "Shit Leo…I'm so proud of you,"

Leo groaned, pulled out of Trunks and collapsed next to him, still panting, "Of…of course you are…" he was actually proud of himself too.

Trunks grabbed Leo's chin and kissed him.

Leo kissed back.

"That was amazing…"

Leo was able to smile after he gained control of his breath again.

Trunks smiled back before closing his eyes.

Leo stared at the ceiling, "I can top…"

Trunks' eyes were still closed, and he gave no response.

Leo then looked at him, "Oh…" he was fast asleep, "Uh…okay…"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed~<strong>

**You can leave an anonymous review if you're too shy~!**


End file.
